The present invention relates to prefabricated insulated attic hatches for use in residential and commercial construction.
Openings into attics are common in most homes. In cold climates, the attic is not used for living space or for storage. Typically, an attic is filled with an insulating material, either fibreglass batting or foam chips, between the ceiling joists. The attic opening is usually covered with a hatch made from a piece of plywood or OSB framed with 2×4 or 2×6 lumber, which is fabricated on site using surplus materials. The hatch itself is often not insulated, or a small piece of fibreglass batting or rigid foam is glued to the topside of the hatch.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a prefabricated, insulated attic hatch.